Under the Mistletoe
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: Well it's about Harry and Draco and mistletoe thats all you need to know. Merry Christmas.


Author's Note- I thought I'd write a one shot for all those Christmas lovers and H/D fans out there. Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you guys have a great Christmas. If you don't like Christmas like me then well merry Edgemas then! Well anyway hope you guys like it, and I have no idea if someone's written a one shot like this so if there is then sorry for coping.

Under Mistletoe Drarry Style.

Draco walked down the hall in a huge rampage. He threatened 12 first years, slammed 11 second years into the girls bathroom, stuck 10 wands in Gryffindors faces, shoved 9 books into Ravenclaw's, swore at 8 teachers, got 7 detentions, screwed 6 girls in one afternoon in one broom closet, screwed 5 boys in the same broom closet, drank 4 fire whiskeys, knocked down 3 Christmas trees, and jinxed 2 Gryffindors aka Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione. He turned the corner and sneered as he saw Harry Potter, his most hated enemy walk down the hall humming some horrid Christmas song.

" Potter, what are you still doing here? Aren't you going off to see your little perfect family for the holidays?" snarled Draco.

" I'm staying this year actually, I usually go to the Weasley's but I decided to stay this year. You going home this year Draco?" asked Harry.

" No, why are you being so fucking nice Potter?" snarled Draco.

" It's Christmas and even you Malfoy deserve to be treated nice to even though you make people's lives miserable," said Harry.

" Don't bother Potter, I won't be nice to you," snarled Draco.

" I don't expect you to Draco, your Draco. If you were nice then even I'd get scared," said Harry.

" What is your problem, you hate me remember?" snarled Draco.

As Draco and Harry were arguing, a large crowd of people was slowly filling into the hallway. Ron and Hermione turned the corner and gasped. They didn't realize when Harry said he'd try being actually nice to Draco; they didn't think he'd do it. They knew for some time now that Harry was gay and liked the certain blond. They shook their heads in disbelief and walked in closer to watch.

Pansy and Blaise turned the corner and gasped. Draco was talking to Harry they knew this was bad. Draco was in such a fowl mood they hoped that he wouldn't do something he regretted. They knew the blond had feelings for the golden boy for 2 years now and they knew Draco would do something he'd regret. They walked in closer and stood next to Hermione and Ron.

" When I said we should hook them up I didn't mean this," said Pansy.

" Well I didn't think that they'd meet before we told them," said Hermione who hooked arms around Blaise.

" Well what now? Draco's going to kill Harry, break his heart and never get a chance with Harry ever again," sighed Blaise.

" I have no idea what we should do," sighed Ron.

Draco and Harry moved in closer to each other so they were almost face-to-face. Draco was glaring at Harry and Harry was smiling at Draco.

" Seriously Potter, would you quit with the nice act," snarled Draco.

" No Draco because as my New Year's Resolution I decided I'd give up our hatred and try to be civil to you. So Draco, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas," said Harry.

" I don't give a shit what you want to do! Do you think I'll be nice to you if you're nice to me," snarled Draco who pushed Harry. Harry stumbled and Draco moved to follow him.

" No I don't expect you to be nice to me Draco, but I'm going to be nice to you," said Harry who grinned and moved to be brushing his nose against Draco's. " So I guess you'll just have to get used to it,'

" I swear I'm going to jinx that little smirk off your face," snarled Draco.

" I'd like to see you try," stated Harry.

" Hey look, mistletoe," stated someone in the crowd.

Everyone looked up and indeed there was mistletoe hanging above Harry and Draco's heads. Everyone looked back at the two who now were both in shock and moved away from each other.

" Oh so now what? You two gonna kiss?" asked someone.

" Yeah kiss, you have to," said someone else.

" Ha those two won't kiss each other," said someone else.

" KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!!!!!!!!" chanted the entire group.

Harry looked at Draco curiously and was about to turn and walk away when Draco pulled him in, made sure they were under the mistletoe and he collided their lips together. Harry gasped, letting Draco inside of his mouth. Their tongues intertwined as they stood under the mistletoe. The crowd erupted into cheers and Harry pulled away and blushed.

" I guess Christmas miracles do happen," laughed Hermione.

Draco, now fully satisfied smiled at Harry and pulled him into his arms.

" Merry Christmas Harry," smiled Draco.

" Oh so snogging makes you happy, man I should have just made out with you every time we got in a fight," giggled Harry.

" I guess so," sighed Draco and the two of them headed off to the great hall. Draco got his Christmas wish after all; he got to kiss the 1 and only Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow really cheesy but come on its Christmas, teehee. Anyway hope you all liked it. I hope you got the hole 12 days of Christmas idea I put in there and added the 1 and only Harry potter, get it? Well please R&R, thanks so much.


End file.
